By Royal Decree
by Wreckilicious
Summary: Taffyta goes to apologize to Vanellope for bullying her. Vanellope asks her to prove it. Dub-Con, Dom!Vanellope/Sub!Taffyta. Don't like, don't read.


(AU where the racers were teenagers throughout the movie instead of kids. Vanellope might be a little OOC.)

* * *

By Royal Decree

"E-excuse me?"

Vanellope smirked at the blonde girl's confusion. "I _said,_ if you're really truly sorry for all those things you did to me then you have to prove it."

Taffyta blinked her long, heavily mascaraed lashes over her deep blue eyes. She had requested a private audience with the newly reinstated princess/president after the arcade had closed for the day. Vanellope had had little time to mingle with her "subjects", since the arcade had literally opened not ten minutes after everyone had learned the truth about "the glitch". So Taffyta had decided to go to the castle to visit with her, hoping to apologize more personally for all the years of bullying that she had thrust upon her.

"How do I, uh, prove it?" Taffyta asked hesitantly. There was no telling what Vanellope would make her do. Whatever it was she knew she deserved it, but the 'not knowing' made it scarier than what it should be.

Vanellope only gave her a mysterious look and with one finger she gave a 'come hither' motion. She began to walk towards the staircase in the castle throne room, and Taffyta had no choice but to follow. Once upstairs, Vanellope led her down a long hallway, her hips swaying back and forth as she walked. She finally stopped at a door and opened it, the room inside being dimly lit.

"Come on in," she instructed her with a nod of her head towards the room, still acting mysterious and with a spark of mischief that Taffyta wasn't sure she trusted or not. The strawberry girl got up her nerve, not wanting Vanellope to think she was a coward, and she bravely marched herself inside. Inside, was a typical bedroom set up, all fancy and pink that matched the rest of the castle.

"Not really your color," Taffyta commented, still trying to maintain a sense of her normal attitude.

"I might see about changing it if I can figure out how to code," Vanellope said as she closed the door behind her. Taffyta heard the sound of lock clicking into place, and she felt her heart thump.

"So why are we here in your room?" She planted her gloved hands on her buxom hips to show that she wasn't nervous at all.

There was that mischievous look again, the one that Taffyta wasn't sure to trust or not. "You're here to prove that you're sorry, Taffyta."

"I don't underst-"

"Take off your clothes."

The heavy silence after Vanellope stated her request was suffocating. Taffyta could do nothing but stare at her, waiting for her to laugh and say it was all a joke, like when she had threatened to execute everyone.

"You're joking." She added a scoff to mostly prove to herself that she wasn't amused.

Vanellope looked like she was anything _but_ joking. "No, I'm not. This is an order from your rightful ruler." Vanellope sat down in an easy chair and laid back against it. "What are you waiting for? Take them off."

Taffyta felt her head spin as she stood there stupidly and stared at the serious expression on Vanellope's face. Surely this was a joke? She kept waiting for her to crack a smile and laugh at her, thinking that by scaring her that it would be good enough of a revenge plot.

She never did.

Taffyta swallowed and nodded, seeing that she wasn't going to have a choice here. She tugged her jacket off first then laid it to the side on a low dresser that was behind her. Vanellope's hazel eyes stayed glued to her, her hands folded in her lap as she watched silently. Taffyta felt ridiculous, but she lifted the hem of her pink sparkly dress and began to pull it up past her hips. Her eyes pooled tears of humiliation as she removed it completely from her body, laying it on top of her jacket. All that was left was her pink bra and panties, and her long white boots that went up to her mid-thigh.

Vanellope shifted in her seat as she observed the tanned girl's figure. "Leave the boots but nothing else."

Mod, she was serious, she was really serious. Taffyta already thought she had been dumped in an alternate universe whenever it was revealed that King Candy had been a psychotic game-hopper and that "the glitch" had really been their princess. And now the princess wanted her buck naked in front of her. This was definitely the most bizarre day Taffyta had ever experienced.

She slowly reached her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting the arm straps slide off of her shoulders. She was shaking, and she cursed herself for it. So much for being prideful. Her breasts were freed from the device, her nipples puckered from being nervous. Taffyta thought she saw Vanellope bite her lip and maybe she had. Taffyta tossed the bra onto her ever-growing pile of clothes. She knew she'd have to sit down to pull the panties off, so she awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her toned legs out in front of her while she slid them down.

"Good girl," said Vanellope. She stood up and headed for her dresser, pulling a drawer open and dishing out what looked to be long silk scarves. "Scoot back all the way on the bed."

"Vanellope..." Taffyta whined but she got a sharp look from the princess. She sighed and did as she was told, her butt now planted in the middle of the pink frilly bed. She had given up on the hope that Vanellope would declare this all a great big prank.

Vanellope tied one end of each scarf to Taffyta's wrists, her warm hands against hers feeling admittedly pleasant. The princess motioned for her to flip over, saying for her to get on her hands and knees, then she went and tied the other ends of the scarves to the two bed posts at the head of the bed. Taffyta's stomach curled and knotted, feeling humiliated at being so exposed like this, and with someone that literally had her over a barrel. Vanellope had the scarves tied low on the posts, so Taffyta was forced into a doggy-style positon, her front half low to the mattress while her butt remained up in the air.

She shook as she heard Vanellope walk away from her to somewhere behind her. She could barely turn her head in this position, so she stayed staring at the headboard. She shrieked and jolted forward when she felt a slapping sting on her butt.

"What are you doing?" she snapped anxiously, tears pooling her eyes from the unexpected slap.

"You've been a bad girl, Taff," Vanellope informed her, delivering another sting to her other butt cheek. "As your ruler, I have no choice but to punish you. What you did could be classified as treason."

"I'm sorry, I didn't knoOW!" Her word got mangled when she again felt the slap of whatever it was being used on her. She sniffled and grit her teeth, pressing her face against the mattress to muffle the noise she was making. "I didn't know you were the princess!"

"It didn't matter, Taffyta." Another slap. "You shouldn't bully anyone regardless of social rank." Taffyta bit her lip so hard she thought it would bleed. "You should have treated me like you would anyone else."

After a few more spankings, Taffyta felt a warm pair of hands touch her sore bottom. Vanellope ran her hands in circles as she caressed her, as if she were trying to soothe her after having punished her. "Hmm I think someone's got a kink," she said with an amused chuckle. "Gee, Taff, never knew you'd be into this rough stuff. You're soaking wet."

Taffyta then realized with horror that she was indeed wet from her spanking session. She could feel her juice going down one of her thighs and she blushed mad with embarrassment. It was bad enough to be naked and spanked by your superior, but for her body to be turned on by it?

Her teary eyes widened when she felt Vanellope's lips press against her butt, the princess leaving a trail of them over the spots where she had been whipped. Vanellope surprised her more when she felt her hands spread her cheeks apart and then put her tongue against her entrance, letting the tip of it make little circles. Taffyta shut her eyes, telling herself that she was _not_ enjoying this by any means. Her body betrayed her by shifting in spot, a moan escaping her lips.

"You're such a bad girl, Taffyta," Vanellope whispered. She pulled away from her, Taffyta moaning in protest. Vanellope walked away and after an excruciatingly long minute, she came back. Taffyta jerked in her spot as she felt something press against her entrance, something hard and smooth, then grunted when it slipped inside her.

"I knew these lollipops of yours would be good for something one day."

Taffyta could hardly believe she was getting fucked with one of her own candies, and the mental visual of Vanellope being the one to do it to her only made her more excited. She pushed her hips against it, whimpering in pleasure as Vanellope continued to make the candy go in and out of her at a tortuously slow pace. She at last removed it much to Taffyta's dismay, and Vanellope made her way over to the front of the bed where Taffyta could see her.

The princess had stripped down also, she saw, her ivory skin a stark contrast to her tanned one. Vanellope smirked as she rubbed the lollipop against Taffyta's lips, forcing her to suck on it. The taste of the strawberry combined with her own juice was more than she could handle. She would never be able to have one without thinking of this night. Vanellope smiled and then she loosened the scarves to where Taffyta would be able to roll flat onto her back. If being tied up doggy-style wasn't exposed enough, this position definitely was.

Vanellope straddled her waist, and Taffyta could feel that she was wet also. Vanellope's hands went to her tanned breasts, and Taffyta moaned around her lollipop as she tweaked the nipples. "Even when you were kicking me down or pushing me into mud, I always thought you had the best figure," Vanellope admitted. She began to tug at the nipples almost painfully. "I've always wanted to dominate you, show you who was boss. And now here I am."

She turned behind her and grabbed something that was on the mattress, and Taffyta saw that it was a large candy cane with rounded edges. "Can you believe this game comes with dildos?" Vanellope asked as if it were perfectly normal to ask someone that.

Taffyta watched her insert one end of it inside her own pussy before she lowered herself down and angled herself to where she could insert the other end into Taffyta. The blonde had her legs bent up and over to the sides, and she grunted loudly at the large item being shoved into her. Vanellope let out her own little noises as she began to move against her. Taffyta could not help but watch as the beautiful and possibly insane princess fucked her, and she began to move her hips along with her.

The two of them inched further down on the candy dildo, both of them drenched with their juices. Their pussies slammed against each other, and Taffyta felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. At last, they both came, shuddering against each other. Taffyta lay exhausted, breathing heavily out of her nose due to the lollipop still being in her mouth. Vanellope pulled the toy out and lay it off to the side. She crawled up the length of Taffyta's body and plucked the candy from her mouth.

"Va-Vanellope," she panted before the girl put a finger against her lips.

"We're not done yet, Muttonfudge," she smirked. "You can't let your ruler stay dirty like this, can you?"

Vanellope scooted herself up and hovered her still heavily drenched pussy above Taffyta's face. "Do this and you're forgiven of all you did."

Taffyta's brain was on auto-pilot, still 'in the zone' from what the two girls had just done. Vanellope lowered herself down, and Taffyta eagerly lapped up her juices, her tongue diving into every crease she could find. Vanellope petted her hair while she did this, letting out little noises that suggested she was pleased with this. Taffyta found herself at an oppurtunity to pay her back and latched her lips onto her clit to suck her. Vanellope clenched up, throwing her head back and moaning, rocking her hips against Taffyta's face now. Taffyta wished to do something with her hands, but they were still tied up over her head.

"Oh, oh, yes, that's it, clean me up, Taff, you dirty bitch, ah yes!"

Taffyta practically threw herself into the task: licking, sucking, nibbling. Vanellope at last had her fill, coming again on Taffyta's face and making the girl have to lick her all over again to clean that too. When she was done, Vanellope got off of her and Taffyta could see that her face was flushed and her raven hair was strewn wildly about.

"You're forgiven," she said simply with her typical mischievous smile. She crawled her way back down to where her face was between Taffyta's legs, inching them apart again. "And as your merciful leader, I will even return the favor of cleaning _you_."

"Oh Vanellope, you don't ha-AVE to!" Vanellope had ignored her by pressing her lips and tongue against her pussy, devouring her in the same way that Taffyta had done to her. Taffyta groaned and moved against her, never wanting her to stop. Vanellope reached her hands up to pinch at Taffyta's nipples while she cleaned her, sending Taffyta over the edge and back again. "Oh, oh, Vanellope, oh Mod, please, that feels so good, ahhh!"

Vanellope 'tortured' her a while longer, wiping her mouth with her arm when she was done. Taffyta laid there breathless and weak from the intense pleasure she'd experienced, not even moving whenever Vanellope at last untied her arms.

"Next time, I might not be so lenient with the punishment," Vanellope smirked at her as she laid down beside her, running her hands up and down her body softly.

Taffyta weakly issued a laugh, still not believing that this had happened to her. "Next time...I think I need to win back my reputation at being a dominant female."

Vanellope looked at her, that mischievous sparkle back. "Prove it."


End file.
